Hetalia 10 Song Drabble
by Nikolaii and Theodora Forever
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a 10 song drabble. Rated T just in case.


_Hello my fellow otakus! This is my first attempt at a 10 song drabble and I'm pretty sure that I know the rules but if I mess something up please tell me._

**Somebody to Love by Glee Cast (Germany x North Italy)**

I sat down at the table and wept over him again. I had told him my true feelings and he just pushed me away. I don't understand why this happened; I mean I always worked hard and tried to be nice to him. He always seemed like somebody that I could spend the rest of my life with. I just have to keep trying and maybe someday he'll see that I'm the one. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked up. There he was standing in front of me, chestnut hair curl and pasta breath and everything else I loved about him.

**When My Ship Comes In by Clint Black (England)**

I opened the chest in my attic and choked slightly on the dust that rose up in a cloud from the cover. I saw my old hat and pulled it out. I slid it on over my short blonde locks and could almost hear the calls of the men on the deck and the waves crashing against the side of the boat. I shook my head and continued to pull out the rest of the items from the chest. I finally found what I was looking for, a beautiful gold medallion and I pulled it out. I held the heavy coin then sighed.

**Red Dirt Road by Brooks & Dunn (America)**

I stood looking at that old house and my throat tightened at the sight of it. This was the house where I had been raised and the place where I had my first beer. I remembered it all like it was yesterday and I also remembered my first love. He was sweet and a gentleman. I then rebelled against him for my freedom and he has resented me ever since. I haven't spoken to Arthur in years but whenever I see him at the World Conferences I always try to get his attention. He never notices me but maybe someday he will. I continued to walk down that red dirt road to the small house at the end.

**Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson (America x England)**

I was tired of him telling me that I was immature and that I was too loud. I always told him that if he didn't like that he should just walk away. He glared at me each time and stalked off afterwards. If he didn't like that much how come I saw him every night? That British man was so hard to understand. Speaking of which here he was.

"Arthur how come you always do this, you tell me I'm immature and loud then every night you come here to see me?" I asked him

"Because I love you."

**Bad Day by the Chipmunks (Austria)**

I shuffled down the street as leaves fell around me. It had been a long hard day and I just wanted to go home and sit down at my piano and vent my feelings through my music. I took a sip of the coffee in my hand and it burned my tongue and I scowled. I kicked at the leaves and they scattered. I need to go visit Italy. He'll cheer me up hopefully. I started to sing as I continued to walk down the street.

**Crazy for This Girl by Evan & Jason (Holy Roman Empire x North Italy)**

I looked over at the girl sitting next me she had on a pale green dress and an apron. I remembered how she had held me that one time when I had been dumped. I also remembered the kiss that we shared. I smiled at her and knew that she didn't have a clue that I was crazy for her. I loved her beautiful chestnut hair curl and how she was timid and such a good painter.

**Baby Mine by Allison Krauss (England x America)**

The small boy next tome finally fell asleep from the tears that he had cried. I still held him in my arms and wiped away the small tear tracks. He was so small and looked so much like me except for the eyebrows and his immense strength. If he had been taken by France or anyone else I would have fought for him gladly. I hoped that he would grow up strong and powerful. I kissed his head and lay him back in his bed.

**Should I Stay or Should I Go by the Clash (North Italy x Germany)**

I was always confused when Ludwig sent me away. I wanted to know if I should stay with him or look for someone else. I sighed and knocked on his office door.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"It's me." I replied. He sighed and I heard the creak of his chair and a few moments later he opened the door.

"Vhat do you vant?" he asked me.

"Should I stay or should I go?"

**Home by Blake Shelton (Germany x North Italy)**

I flopped down on my bed and I had to reach around the pile of letters that I had on my bedside table. I was so unhappy without him. I missed his childish ways and would give anything to have him back again. I just wanted him back, to just go home. His arms were the only place I belonged. I reached behind the pile of letters and grabbed a potato and took a bite.

**Sexy and I know it by Glee Cast (America x England)**

I walked down the street not looking at the girls who gasped as I walked past them. I was looking for one man in particular. I pushed up my glasses and smirked. I saw the small coffee shop that he always went to and I straightened my aviators jacket. I opened the door and saw his jaw drop as I strode over to him. I suddenly pulled him into a kiss and whispered to him.

"I'm sexy and I know it."


End file.
